


VID: Dance in the dark

by mithborien



Category: Lady Gaga (Music Videos)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some girls don't dance to the beat of the track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Dance in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



**Details:** Lady Gaga music videos | 4.49 | "Dance in the dark" by Lady Gaga | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/93172.html)

**Watch:** [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com/19574149) (Password: _ladygaga_ )  
 **Download:** 64mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?46dhr62iaa8zjza)  
 **Festivids post:** <http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/57568.html>

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say I am a huge fan of Lady Gaga. I first became aware of exactly who she was when Bad Romance came out but aside from that song (and this one) I didn't really like anything else of her stuff.
> 
> However, her music videos are damn fun to watch and when I saw this prompt I knew I immediately wanted to do it as a treat. And while it was frustrating at times,and putting this vid together was so much damn FUN! I think my favourite bits are the 'Some girls don't dance to the beat of the track' lyric and then the dance/orgy later on.
> 
> But to **sweetestdrain** , I hope you like it. (Well, based on your existing comment to the vid post I am pretty sure you all ready do which makes me :D). And I hope it is what you were thinking of when writing the prompt.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to **mresundance** for the beta :)


End file.
